Start Again
by DragonScorpius
Summary: The battle is over and Voldemort is dead. The trio return to Hogwarts to repeat there final year. As new friendships are made, danger lurks around the corner. A Hermione and Draco fic. Rated M for future lemon pie with extra cream.
1. Introduction

This story is set after the war. Everyone is repeating the final year at school. This is a Dramione fic, with a few others thrown into a love fest. A few small changes before we begin. I loved the franchise, but I wanted things to be different. This is my take on what I would have liked to have seen.

The final battle never took place at Hogwarts, but someplace else. There will be some flashbacks, some follow the book others are my own creation.

The twins are still mischievous as ever.

Bellatrix is dead, along with Voldemort and Nagini.

Draco's father... well you will find out about him..

I do not have a Beta, (I'm currently looking) so all mistakes are my own. I am slowly learning from reading other Fan fictions.


	2. Hogwarts

**A/N: I do not own Harry potter or it's Characters. I do however own my plots, and any future characters. This is a Draco and Hermonie Fanfic, with Asshole ron. This is rated M for mature. There will be sex (eventually.) If this offends anyone then please click off this story.**

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts express, ready to repeat her final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been a emotional full year for her and her two best friends. One year ago Harry James Potter defeated the dark lord Voldemort. With the help of Hermione and Ron he was able to overcome Voldemort and put a end to the wizarding war. Hermonie looked at harry as he slept in the carrage. He looked much older than 17. Fresh scars litered his face and arms, and his scar was barley visible. Harry had spent 2 months in St Mungos recovering and seeking therapy. Voldemort had penetrated his mind that it left him empty of his memories. Madam Visarge was a sought after witch with incredible healing magic. She was able to restore his mind and bring harry back from the brink of madness. Ronald Weasley sat scoffing his face with sweets and reading the daily prophet. To this day there was articles containing there names, and she was slowly getting frustrated. Hermione looked out the window as the rain hit hard and became a blur. She hated the spot light, she hated having to defend herself when some falce was printed. But then again when you a Trio, a trio who defeated Voldemort people where going to talk.

"You okay mione" Harry asked in a groggy voice.

"Yes I'm just thinking. Things are going to be different this year. I'm not sure If I'm ready for it" Hermonie said rubbing her arm. To this day her scar was visable and hot to the touch. She looked down 'Mudblood' was etched into her skin. She closed her eyes as she was drawn back to the night it happened.

**_Flashback_**

_The trio had just been bought to Malfoy manor. Fenrir Greyback held hermonie tight as he pushed her through the doors into the parlor._

_"It's her mistress, it's that granger girl that draco kept blubbering on about" He hissed. Bellatrix turned from her spot and eyed her up and down. She looked at a old article from the daily prophet. Her eyes begun to gleam with joy._

_"Bring the boy" she hissed. Narcissa Malfoy lead her only son Draco into the room._

_"Is this she draco, is this the mudblood you despise so much" Bellatrix asked. Hermione made eye contact with draco and gasped. His eyes looked withdrawn as did his face. He had heavy bags beneath his once grey eyes, he looked extremely pale, paler then usual._

_"I don't know" He whispered. Bellatrix huffed and walked towards him slapping him across the face._

_"Answer me Draco, or you will have the master to deal with" She hissed. Narcissa stepped forward and stood in front of her son._

_"He is tired Bella, you've kept him up for 2 days doing your bidding. Let him sleep and then ask again. But if you touch him again, I will kill you myself" She said in a deadly calm manner. Bella flinched and cackled before walking over to harry. Hermione had put a spell on him to disfigure his face._

_"Normalo" She whispered pointing her wand at harry. Harry's face turned to normal revealing his true identity. She smiled and looked at greyback._

_"Summon master, lock them in the cellar but leave her" she said pointing at Hermione. Harry and Ron where taken away down to the cellar. Greyback held hermione and sniffed her neck._

_"You will be mine" He whispered causing her to shiver. Suddenly the sword of Godric Gryffindor sprung from her bag and landed on the floor. Bellatrix screeched and ran towards it._

_"How did you get into my vault mudblood" she hissed. _

_"We didn't go near your vault. How could we when we've been captured" She said in a small voice._

_"LIAR" She screeched again hitting her around the face. Hermione refused to show weakness. Bellatrix begun to panic as she paced the parlor room floor. She begun to mutter 'Impossible' 'dark lord can never know.' She walked back over to hermione hitting her again._

_"Sister it takes a lot of magic to get into the vaults. Way beyond the skill of a mudblood" Narcissa said. Hermione glanced a look over and saw draco whispering into his mothers ear._

_"SILENT!" She screamed. "There is one way to find out" With a small gleam she yelled 'Crucio'. This time Hermione begun to scream as pain coursed through her body. Bellatrix yelled again but this time the pain was even worse. Draco covered his ears to drown out her screaming. Below them the cellar bars begun to rattle and the screams of harry and ron echoed. Draco went to leave only to be frozen where he stood._

_"Don't you dare leave draco. This is what YOU should have done when you first met her" Bella hissed. She blew on her wand until a orange glow eminated from the tip. She straddled hermonie and ripped the sleeve from her arm. Hermione begun to scream as bellatrix dug her wand into her flesh. Slowly she begun to write something causing blood to spill from the wound. She felt hatred swim through her blood stream as the curse was leeching onto her cells. Hermione looked at draco, at anyone for any sort of help. She saw the pained expression on his face and the tears forming in his eyes. Hermione begun to lose the battle to stay awake the pain was beginning to become to much._

_She woke up still on the floor and covered in her own blood. She opened her eyes to see Bellatrix talking to a goblin. She made out 'Fake' before closing her eyes again. There was a commotion around her and yelling. Bright flashes moved behind her eyelids, and then it all went quite._

_"Clean this mess up. I will tell master what has happened" Bellatrix hissed. She felt cold hands touch her and she screamed._

_"Please don't touch me. I don't know anything please, please kill me" She sobbed. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see Draco's mother kneeling before her. She felt a presence behind her, she knew his smell. Even during a war, draco still smelt good._

_"Mother has summoned a bath. She will take you upstairs" Draco whispered. She felt herself being lifted into the air and floating towards the stairs. She turned her head sideways to see draco cleaning up her blood. Faint sniffling could be heard coming from him, but she said nothing. 'Same blood color' he whispered sobbing again. His mother had cleaned her wound and lay her in a spare room._

_"I am sorry. I don't want to lose my son. He will kill him if we disobey" She whispered before leaving her alone. Hermione's arm begun to throb and her head even worse. She was silently trying to fight the calming spell narissa whispered before leaving. She lay there thinking of ways to escape, but she had nothing. She heard mumbling in the hall and she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep._

_"How is she" Draco asked his mother._

_"Cleaner and calm. I placed a small spell on her to relax her"_

_"Thank you mother. She had the same blood mother, the same as us. I'm so confused" He whispered before looking into the room. Even with her eyes closed she felt his gaze upon her. He closed the door with a click and she heard his footsteps become fainter. As she opened her eyes a small 'pop' sounded next to her._

_"Dobby has come to rescue Miss granger" He took her hand and clicked his fingers. She woke up to the smell of a sea breeze fluttering through the window. She held her head and sat up. Next to her sat harry potter sleeping awkwardly on a chair._

_"Harry" She whispered in a rough tone. She gulped down the water sitting next to her. Harry woke up staring into her brown orbs._

_"Where are we" She then asked. Harry smiled and sat on the bed taking her hand._

_"We are at Shell cottage the home of Fleur and Bill"_

_**End Flashback**_

The train whistle bought hermione back to the present.

"Welcome back" Ron had said looking at her with concern. She looked out the window seeing the lights of Hogwarts shine in the distance.

"Finally I'm bloody starving" Ron said gathering his robes. They silently got off the train and proceeded to horseless carriages. Big changes where going to happen this year. Hermione had become head girl, but she had no clue who was head boy. She took out her book and parchment and begun to study her duty list.

"Not even in school yet and already you're working" Ron said.

"For your information Ronald, I am head girl. And as head girl I got responsibility that I shall take seriously" she hissed getting out the carriage. She walked ahead until she spotted Luna lovegood feeding something to the horseless carriages.

"Hermione" She said with a bright smile. She linked her arms with hers and they begun to walk towards the school. They saw a small group of first years waiting by the steps to be bought into the great hall. Ginny was already seated looking around for harry. Since the war they had become a couple much to Ronald's dismay. But Ginny had a permanent glow around her, as did harry.

"Hey" She said with big smile wrapping her arms around her best friend. Eventually the hall was filled with chatter and laughter. She sensed a few eyes on her but other than that no one bugged her. She looked around and saw the Slytherin table all talking amongst themselves. A few sneered at her but she knew that was bound to happen. She caught sight of platinum blonde hair talking to Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy looked a lot healthier now. His cheeks where full again and his eyes held the same glint they always did. His hair was cut shorter and he looked happy. She saw him in a different light, but was going him at arms length. Blaise whispered something and draco made eye contact with her. For a moment she held his eyes before giving him a small smile. In return draco raised his goblet and smiled back at her. She turned around and watched as the new students where marched into the hall. Once the tables where full a loud clinking sounded through out the hall.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. There has been a few changes in staffing this year. Your permanent Defense against the dark arts teacher will be Professor Snape. Hagrid will remain groundskeeper and your mythical beasts teacher. And potions I would like to welcome Ms Mcgonagall, my daughter" Everyone clapped as each teacher stood. Headmistress Mcgonagall's daughter was a splitting image of her mother. Same steel grey eyes, but smoother and fairer skin

"Now instead of each house having a head, there will only be two each year. They will delegate head of house, but ultimately they will be head of all houses. Please could Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stand and make yourself known" Headmistress McGonagall said. She stood up slightly blushing as everyone gave a small clap.

"Malfoy seriously. How did that git get head boy" Ron had hissed.

"Let the feast begin" and with that food appeared in front of there eyes. Everyone was happily eating and talking. The ghosts begun to fill the hall introducing themselves to the first years. Hermione felt eyes bore into her back as she slowly turned around. Both blaise and draco sat staring at her. She then did something childish and stuck her tongue out. She heard laughter behind her as she turned around. Yes this year was defiantly going to be a interesting.

"Why'd you do that for. He is a death eater for crieing out loud. Not to be trusted" Ron huffed filling his bowl with pudding.

"People change Ron and he never bore the mark" Hermione said.

"Yes he did, everyone saw it" Ron hissed again. Hermione turned her head staring at her friend.

"Actually ronald I was there. I saw the clothes he wore that day, and no mark bore his skin. Not drop this childish behavior maybe this is why you didn't get head boy" She hissed leaving the table. A few people had watched her display including Draco.

"Firecracker there mate" Blaise had said to draco. All draco could do was stare as she walked away. He had not forgotten what had happened, even to this day he was in therapy. But he knew this year, this year would be different and he welcomed the change.

**Review and let me know what you think. I am open to criticism on some of my punctuation and how I've worded everything. Negative and hateful reviews shall be blocked. If you don't like it then state why you don't, but I don't want to read hateful and spiteful words. DragonScorpius**


	3. First Day

**A/N: I do not own Harry potter or it's Characters. I do however own my plots, and any future characters. This is a Draco and Hermonie Fanfic, with Asshole ron and ron bashing. This is rated M for mature. There will be sex (eventually.) If this offends anyone then please click off this story.**

**I apologize for the delay. Recently suffered a grandparent getting ill, so I haven't had time to update.**

**First day**

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm. She looked over and groaned _6:15 _she stretched and yawned before heading to the shower. Once she was clean and dressed she sat at the common room table and took out parchments, and started schedules. She was half way done when draco emerged from his shower room, in juts a towel. Hermione couldn't help but stare as we walked by and into his bedroom. Quiddich certainly helped define draco's body. She shook her head and carried on with her work. Draco sat beside her and muttered something and before her eyes quills begun to right on parchment.

"Much quicker" He said causing Hermione to smile a little.

"So Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are done. And by the looks of things so is Hufflepuff and Slytherin" The quills dropped as hermione placed each schedule and map together. Draco hasn't worked close to her before but admired her tidiness. 'Insufferable know-it-all' is what Professor snape always called her. The prophet called her the brightest witch of her age. Many names associated Hermione granger, and 'Mudblood' seemed the worse. Draco caught the faint scar on her wrist from his aunt. Draco knew her blood was the same color as his, draco knew everything he was taught was wrong. It took a great war and some kindness from a Gryffindor to truly open his eyes. Hermione didn't have to save him when crabbe shouted the 'Fiendfyre' charm. She could have left him to be burnt to a crisp, but didn't. Harry didn't have to save his life when a death eater was about to kill him, but he did deserve the punch from Ron.

"Everything okay" Hermione asked, breaking draco from his thoughts.

"Let's get to breakfast" He said grabbing his schedules. He walked silently to the great hall clutching his shoulder bag tightly. Memories that havn't surfaced in a few months, where starting to come back to him. He sat at his table next to Blaise and just stared at nothing. Once all the students where seated the headmistress addressed everyone.

"Good morning students, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have your schedules" With that said parchment flew all around them. "First years have maps to each class and the grounds, I've had many many students miss my class" She smiled. Harry and Ron chuckled remembering first year. With that said the table filled with food and everyone begun to eat.

"Who have you picked as head girl and boy" Ginny asked hermione. Just as she was about to speak parchment landed in front of her. She opened it and looked down at the elegant script. _Hannah Abbott and Owen Cauldwell Hufflepuff. Blaise Zabini and Caroline Richards Slythrin. _Hermione smiled at his choice, with nothing negative to say about it. _Lisa Turpin and Stewart Ackerley Ravenclaw. Ginny Weasly and Dean Thomas Gryffindor. _Happy with her choices she sent it back to Malfoy who gave a small nod in her direction. The parchment flew to the headmistress and she smiled.

"Congratulations to everyone selected" She waved her wand and the selected students robes bore a gold H for head. Ron looked at hermione as she smile eating her bacon.

"Why'd you smile when that snake gave you the parchment" Boring his gaze into hers.

"Because he made a excellent choice, and I admire good choices" she snapped eating her toast. Ron just grunted and reached for more sausages. Breakfast was done and the students begun to walk to there classes. First years looked around in amazement at the shear size of Hogwarts.

"What do we have first" Harry asks. Hermione looked at her schedule and smiled.

"Muggle studies with " Harry looked again and smiled with her.

"Ron is going to flip his lid, I don't think he's checked his schedule" Harry said. They walked to class and sat down in there seats. Ron marched in looking angry followed by his father and draco. Ron immediately sat next to harry not realizing hermione was left alone.

"Granger" Draco greeted.

"Malfoy" Came her polite response. Hermione looked at Draco is curiosity, as to why he would take muggle studies.

"Good morning class, I am weasley. You may call me sir, arthur or mr, weasley. This term we will be studying muggle contraptions, followed by muggle traditions" He said with a smile. He handed out the books and hermione smiled. Arthur produced his wand and gave it a flick. A microwave appeared in the table.

"Now this is a Microwave. Muggles use this to quickly prepare meals or re-heat foods. It requires something called electric for power. This is a plug" With that he showed the very end of the thick cable. 3 large prongs stood out. "Once we plug this into a 'outlet' it will power up" A small ding sounded around the room.

"Mr weasley sir, what kind of food can be cooked in something so small. I mean where would you put pheasant or even turkey" Draco then asked. Everyone stared at him including ron. Draco Malfoy pure-blood supremest was interested in the one thing his family taught was wrong, muggles. Since the war Draco had decided to change his views and learn about muggles. He could sense hermione staring and smiled inward at himself.

"Come forward draco and I shall show you" Draco stood up and walked to the front of the class. Arthur produced a frozen meal that consisted of Sheppard pie.

"These taste just as good as home made, but muggles will cook them if they are in a rush. Now If you read the back it gives you simple instructions on how to cook it" He handed the package to draco who studied the writing.

"Now see the numbers I want you to press them, directly as the package tells you and then click start" Draco nodded and did as instructed and waited the full 10 minuets. The microwave dinged and everyone turned there heads. Draco carefully took the pie out and placed it on the table

"Pretty good" He said, taking another bite. Arthur smiled and ushered him to his seat.

"Very good Draco, that will be 10 points to slytherin" He beamed. The rest of the class was spent heating up easy foods and re heating drinks.

"Now homework for tonight. Read pages 1 through 15 and write a parchment about the brief history of the microwave" He dismissed his class and pulled hermione aside.

"How did I do" He asked nervous now.

"Excellent Mr. Weasley. Molly will be thrilled" She beamed causing him to smile. She left the room and walked towards her potions class. Lunch time rolled around and ron was in a foul mood. He hated his dad working at the school, hated it even more that draco got house points.

"I shall be writing to mother about this. This is humiliating having my dad work at the school" He grumbled into his sandwich. No one really cared for what he had to say. Everyone made there way to potions, and sat waiting for snape to enter. Since the battle no one had really seen or heard from him. Rita churned the rumor mill that he went into hiding, due to failing his master. Other say he took a long vacation to recover. Either way he was a hero, and now with the dark lord dead he didn't have to 'fake' hatred.

"Afternoon, turn to page 255" He instructed. "Today we will be learning how to brew pepperup potion. Madam Pomphrey is running low and requires some vials. If you look in front I have placed the ingredients on the board, instructions are in the book" With that he looked down at his parchment and begun to read.

"You mind" Ron asked hermione. She looked up and just shrugged. She had already got the ingredients and was cutting up her mandrake. Ron studied the book as hermione loaded up the cauldron.

"Are you going to help ronald" She asked stirring. Ron looked up from his book and shrugged. Meanwhile draco looked over to see how hermione was doing. He always came second to her in everything they did. That was one of the reasons he taunted her so much. His constant complaining to his parents, made him hate her more. The way his father used to belittle him. Making him feel worthless that a 'mudblood' was surpassing him academically.

_**Flash back - 2nd year**_

_"Draco darling welcome back" Narcissa said. Draco walked into Draco Manor and headed to his room. It was Christmas holidays and he was dreading telling his parent about his failed grade. Sure he was one mark lower then granger, but one mark was a big deal. _

_"Draco son, welcome home" Lucius said. He walked into his room and sat at the edge of the bed. Draco begun to unpack under the watchful eye of his father._

_"How has defense against the dark arts and potions been son" He asked. Draco sighed and handed him the parchment. His father scanned the parchment and scowled at him._

_"Beaten by a 'filthy mudblood' Draco I am very disappointed in you. Wait til your mother hears about this" He stormed out the room. Draco sat on his bed and sighed. He knew what was coming and it terrified him, but he knows not to show fear._

_"Good evening master, what can tibby get you" The house elf said. Draco stared at the long eared, ruby eyed elf._

_"Nothing tibby. But I will need some Bruise removing paste, and a calming drought" Tibby's eyes widened and just nodded. She knew what that meant, she knew her master would be in trouble. She bowed and vanished with a puff of smoke._

_"DRACO" came the voice of his mother. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked into the parlor room to find his mother sitting by the fire place. His father sat with no expression on his face._

_"Draco dear what happened" His mother asked. He looked at her and then his father._

_"Granger happened. Pansy screwed up and we lost a mark. Professor snape said there was no excuse, even though he wanted her to do some work. As for D.A.D.A we all know lupin favors gryffindor over anything" Draco spat. His mothers face softened understanding her son. Behind her Lucius broke his tumbler, and she knew what was coming._

_"Narcissa please leave us alone" He said in a dead calm manner. She stood up and stood infront of her son. Draco has never seen his mother deify his father before. He stood wide eyed as his mother drew her wand._

_"I've had enough of this, you can't punish our son for someone elses mistake" She hissed. Lucious stood there staring at his wife._

_"HOW dare you stand in between a punishment. Draco failed a class, draco will amount to nothing if you keep shielding him" He said walking closer._

_"One mark isn't going to make him fail. HE will do better, and HE will not fail. Lucius please do not do this to him, he isn't ready yet he is too young" His mother pleaded. Lucius looked at his wife and then draco. He withdrew his wand and dismissed him. Nacissa turned around and smiled, shooing him to his room. Draco ran up the stairs and into his room. He could feel his heartbeat drumming through his ears. He heard a faint muffle and cry below him but he ignored it. He got under the covers and placed a Muffliato charm around his room. Everything went silent, and then the tears escaped his eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

Draco was bought back from his thoughts to Snape yelling. He looked over and saw that he was shaking Ron, who had fallen asleep. Hermione looked frazzled as she was finishing up her potion. Draco looked at his cauldron and Blaise had it all ready, all he had to do was stir. Just as I did snape came over inspecting our potion and nodded.

"Well done Draco and Blaise, 20 points to slythrin for finishing first. 15 points to gryffindor for finishing second, 10 points to ravenclaw and hufflepuff" Hermione looked back and smiled.

"As for you Mr. Weasly detention tonight. You will help me carry these potions to the sick ward" With that he dismissed his class and retreated to his office.

"I owe you" Draco said to blaise. Blaise just smiled and walked to his next class, draco following behind. Draco sat back in the recliner in the common room and sighed. First day of classes and he was swamped with work. He looked around and sighed hermione wasn't back yet. He looked at his watch and saw he had a few hours before dinner. He took out his work and sat at the table and begun muggle studies. He was half way through his work when he heard raised voices outside the portrait.

"_Ronald just leave me alone. You've done enough_" He could here her say.

"_Mione please, I was going to tell you_" He said. He heard a sniffle and then hermione barge in. Ron was following as they walked into her room. Neither noticed that draco was sitting there, staring.

"Ronald It's over. Go back to lavender" She spat.

"If you wasn't such a prude maybe I wouldn't have to seek comfort in another girl" With that he stormed out the room. He looked over at draco and growled before leaving. He heard crying from the other room, and then nothing.

"Dobby" He said and with a 'poof' dobby was infront of him.

"Yes master draco what can I do for you" He said.

"Can you bring me a little of each food. Red Velvet cake, strawberry milk, and the prettiest flower you can. And please no more 'master' it's just draco" dobby nodded and was gone. Draco walked towards her room and knocked.

"Hermione it's me, open up" He said. Even with a charm old fashioned knocking had nothing on the charm. He heard a click and the door open. She was laying on her bed hugging her pillow. Dobby had appeared with a few carts filled with food.

"Thank you" Draco said flicking a coin in the air. Dobby bowed and left again.

"I bought food, come out when you're ready" He said leaving her alone. He hated seeing women cry. He hated when his mother would cry because of his father. Or when pansy cried because her and blaise, had broken up for the 11th time. But something about hermione crying made sad and angry. Last time he saw her cry was when his aunt was torturing her. Draco put his work away and set up the food at the table and sat down.

He filled his plate, poured his juice and waited. Hermione sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. she muttered a spell and felt refreshed. She slowly walked out the room to see draco sitting at the table. He was reading muggle history, not realizing she was walking towards him. Hermione stared at draco as he stared intently at the book. His usual slick hair was now a disarray around his face. His eyes gleamed as he turned the page. Draco had transformed into something she didn't recognize. The chair scrapped alerting draco to her presence. She sat in silence filling her plate with very little food.

"what happened, if you don't mind me asking. If you don't want to answer I understand, but please eat some more food" Draco said cutting into his sausage.

**Review and tell me your thoughts. Any ideas welcome about how to deal with ron! DragonScorpius.**


End file.
